In today's technological environment, virtual reality or “VR” has become an increasingly popular way for people to interact. Virtual reality typically involves a VR headset, which a user can wear and become immersed in a 360 degree virtual rendering. The user is able to interact with the virtual rendering or “virtual world” using a number of input mechanisms. This may include buttons, gestures, voice commands, etc. As such, the user is able to interact with the virtual world and its constituent virtual objects as if it were a real and physical world.